A Father's love Dasey fluff!
by Isabelle Heartly
Summary: This is a wonderfully mushy Dasey fluff! I know it's corny but I love it!


"You are never allowed to touch me again, Derek Venturi." Derek smiled at his wife's threats. She had made the same threat ever since her pregnancy with their oldest son. The two (married at 21) had been married barely a month before Casey had become pregnant with Austin George Venturi. A year later, Jason Derek Venturi had been born to be followed another year later by Tyler Kingston Venturi. "You always say that, and yet, we have three sons." Derek smiled and played with Casey's auburn hair as she leaned against him on their couch. She was eight-and-a-half months pregnant with twins and they were discussing names. Casey groaned "No more boys please!" "Why not? Nine more and we can have a full hockey team." His wife shook his head and laughed as their three sons stopped in front of them. Austin, Jason and Tyler had the brown eyes of Derek and the reddish-brown hair that was a mixture of their parents. "Momma!" little voices chimed. 'Momma' rolled her eyes and smiled "What?" "Can we play hockey??" Derek laughed. His three-year old, two-year old and one-year old (who was barely toddling) loved hockey. Casey began to shift to move off of Derek but froze, her face contorted with pain. "Case?" Casey waved off Derek with a feeble "I-I'm fine." But Casey Venturi had never been able to lie and especially in pain. Derek rolled off the couch and immediately hit speed-dial on his phone. "Austin, go get Mom's over-night bag." Were his only words before getting on the phone with his mother-in-law/step-mother. "Nora? Hey, we're gonna ditch the boys with you. Casey's in labor." With that, he hung up, took his bag from his son and ran out to the car, where he squealed out of the driveway and towards Nora and George's house. Casey simply looked at her three sons, each of which was giggling and counted "5….4….3….2…..1-" At that moment, a very disheveled Derek burst through the front door and picked up Tyler. "Ready, Casey?" She laughed and rose, her face twisted in pain for a moment before giving Derek a good-natured glare as she held Jason's hand in her own. "Maybe we'll get our girl this time."

Two hours later, Casey didn't give a damn whether she was having a boy or girl. She wanted the babies out of her. Derek had gotten to the hospital too late for an epidural (something he was not proud of) and Lizzie, her newborn daughter Margret Elizabeth (Maggie) and her husband (the other Venturi brother: Edwin) were in the waiting room, listening to Casey's various screams and cursing. "Bet he'll come out." "Why?" Lizzie asked, wincing as Casey hit a particularly high note which was followed by a low sob. Thank God, Maggie was a heavy sleeper. "Because Derek can't handle tears, especially Casey's." "She won't let him leave her. Especially when she's in that much pain." Lizzie's prediction proved partially true. Derek didn't leave at first because he felt guilty as only Casey could make him. But when the first twin was born, he darted into the waiting room and cheered "It's a boy!" before running back into the delivery room. "Poor Casey." Edwin smiled and kissed the top of his wife's head. "I'm so glad we're having one more, and then giving up."

Back in the delivery room, Derek held a tiny pink bundle in his arms and gazed down at his tiny (and only) daughter. Casey held their son proudly and laughed at Derek's face. "She's perfect." Derek murmured "We need a name…." "Isabella Serena." Derek looked at his wife and grinned. "I like it." "It means 'beautiful angel' in Italian." She informed him as she looked at her youngest son, named Daniel Edwin Venturi. He laughed and leaned over to kiss her. "I love you," he whispered against her mouth. "I know." She whispered back.

_Nineteen Years Later_

"Isabella Serena Venturi!" Derek called. "What?" Isabella- better known as Bella, put her hands on her hips and glared defiantly at her father with her bright blue eyes. Bella was the only of the 5 Venturi to have her mother's long, reddish-brown hair and blue eyes but she was all feisty charm, brains and stubbornness, a perfect blend of her parent's personalities. "Don't trip Daniel with your hockey stick. That's a foul." Bella rolled her eyes and scored a goal, causing Tyler to hug her tightly yelling "We won!" It was Bella and Tyler versus Jason and Daniel while Casey and Derek watched with Austin and his newly-wed wife, Marissa. Suddenly, there was a new voice amid the cheering. "Hey, Bells." Bella turned around and her blue eyes became defiant as she stared at her new ex-boyfriend, Colt Masons. Simultaneously, the four Venturi brothers formed a protective group, each of them towering in their six-foot plus height over their 5'3 little sister. "Hey, Colt." Derek's words were friendly to the boy who'd made his only daughter cry for a month. The Venturi boys gazed at the father in confusion while Bella glared at Colt. "What do you want?" she practically snarled the words but her eyes showed her pain. Derek rose from his bench on the sidelines and smirked at his daughter as he threw his arm around Colt's shoulder and whispered "Say it _before_ she beats you with the hockey stick." before he walked back over to his wife of twenty-two years, who was looking highly confused. Colt swallowed nervously before taking a step closer to Bella. "Bells look. We were never the perfect couple; I mean we fought all the time-" "Thanks for reminding me, Colt. Now get the hell away from me." From the sidelines, Derek was shaking his head and laughing. Bella always had been stubborn. Colt bit his lip and walked until he was right in front of Bella. "Dammit, Bells. I love you, alright. I fell for you the minute I met you. You're smart and feisty and beautiful and stubborn as hell……and, I- I want you marry you." Derek's brown eyes grew wide and he ran over to Colt. "This wasn't part of the plan! You never said you'd propose!" Casey followed her husband and pulled him away from the young couple, despite Derek's protests of "What happened to asking the father??" Everyone laughed but stopped when Colt got down on one knee and pulled out a sapphire and diamond engagement ring. Bella looked at him as though he was a perfect stranger, all while Derek was whispering loudly "Say no!" despite Casey smacking him over the head. "Yes." The word was barely audible but that was Bella's answer. Derek groaned as he watched the happy couple kiss. "It's romantic." Casey protested. "It's us all over again, Case." Casey grinned and kissed Derek's cheek. "Isn't it great?"

The end!


End file.
